In some industries, such as transportation, air traffic control or supply chain management, business processes and transactions may depend on accurate date and time. Computer systems often support global commercial transactions and processes that involve entities operating across multiple time zones around the globe. Typically, communication between the systems conforms to a common standard for date and time such as Universal Time (UT), Coordinated Universal Time (UTC), Greenwich Mean Time (GMT), or other international standards. For example, timestamps based on the respective date and time standard, may be assigned to the electronic messages exchanged between the systems. Establishing communication between the systems based on a common standard helps to synchronize clocks of the systems.
Generally, systems and applications are configured to operate in particular time zones. Common business need is displaying information to users with relevant date and time settings, i.e., in the local time zone of the users. For example, it is more convenient for users to schedule appointments, meetings, or other planning activities in their respective local time. A common scenario may be communication between systems across multiple time zones, where the systems operate with local time zone settings. Although communication between systems may be based on common date and time standard, the systems may be set to operate in their respective local times. The difference between the standardized time and the local times may generate confusion and inaccurate data.